1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrodynamic tool for the cleaning of pipes and channels with a connector for a water hose as a pressurized water-entry inlet opening and pressurized water-discharge outlet openings on the side of the water connection. These tools are formed as flow-through parts and can for example be provided as channel cleaning nozzles or bottom floor cleaners.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Numerous channel-cleaning nozzles are known, which exhibit a water connector providing a pressurized water-entry inlet opening and pressurized water recoil openings, directed rearwardly and connected to the pressurized water-entry inlet opening. The nozzle experiences an advance motion force in the pipe or channel based on the recoil force of the water. In order to achieve a favorable degree of effectiveness of the energy translation, the pressure loss is to be kept as low as possible along the flow.
The following conditions are to be assured:
avoiding of sharp-edged and sudden transitions; PA1 a deflection radiuses to be formed as large as possible; PA1 rounding of the chamfers and bevels; PA1 avoiding of the impact of the flow on surfaces; PA1 a diameter of the guide channel as large as possible; PA1 an optimum conditions between flow speed and rate of flow of the pressurized water; PA1 a low wall roughness (R.sub.z &lt;10 micrometers that corresponds to a microprocessed surface). PA1 decrease of energy and water use; PA1 increase of the cleaning capacity; PA1 long service life; PA1 variable weight.
The degree of effectiveness and the cleaning power of the flow-through part is decisively increased and, simultaneously, the energy and water use is decreased only when these conditions are maintained.
A sewer cleaning chemical dispensing nozzle is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,694 to Kirschke. Rearward and forward jets are provided for propulsion, cleaning and chemical fumigant dispensing.
A hydraulically already somewhat improved nozzle is taught in the printed patent document WO 85/05295. Here, the connection channels between the pressurized water-entry inlet opening and the pressurized water recoil opening exhibit a relatively large radius. Such a nozzle is shown in FIG. 2 of the reference, which nozzle exhibits a conical water subdivider in the center in the region of the hose connector, wherein the radius joins at the conical-shaped water subdivider. The hollow space in the nozzle expands at a relatively sharp angle from the hose connector such that a ring-shaped impact face is formed in the direction of the pressurized water recoil openings. The discharge openings lead from the impact face in the hollow space outwardly over a discharge deflection angle. Nozzles are inserted into the discharge openings, wherein the nozzles exhibit a conical expansion of the inner diameter in a direction toward the hollow space. Based on the impact of the liquid stream onto the impact face, there is generated an unsteady and noncontinuous cross-section decrease according to hydrodynamic principles, which cross-section decreases already substantially decreases effectiveness. The pressure resistance and the form drag resistance of the impact plate are present in addition, which impedances result in a further substantial decrease of effectiveness, wherein the largest drag coefficient of a circular plate is to be employed in the present case.
Based on this unfavorable hydraulic construction, the axial pressure component of the exiting water beam is weakened and thus the cleaning effect is decreased.
So-called floor cleaners operate according to a similar principle as the channel cleaning nozzles. The floor cleaners comprise, according to German printed patent documents DE 32 37 583 A1 and DE 35 02 916 A1, an open base construction in the kind of a slider with runner-shaped or skid-shaped elements disposed parallel to each other on two sides of the slider. The backflow openings are inclined such that they are directed to the base of the channel. Roll balls secure the floor cleaner against a turning over.
According to the German patent DE GM 93 08 910.4, there is described a channel cleaning apparatus in the shape of a floor cleaner, which exhibits a closed and compact outer construction. The one-sided rounded surface facilitates an automatic restoring of an upright position. A disadvantage of the floor cleaner is the hydraulically unfavorable water guide channeling and the therewith associated efficiency limitations.
German Patent DE 195 16 780 C1 teaches a hydrodynamic nozzle for the cleaning of tubes and channels. A distribution chamber is disposed following to the pressurized water entry opening and pressurized water outlet openings are through channels to the distribution chamber.